


Eager to Please

by trueheirofslytherin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Frustration, Threesome, bottom!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueheirofslytherin/pseuds/trueheirofslytherin
Summary: A boat full of teenagers means a boat full of hormones. Sanji doesn't realise that he's the object of most of the crew's desires. He finds himself 'helping out' when frustrations build up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I'm terrible at writing porn. But I love writing it. So I thought, 'I'll write a little bit for every one. Chapter 1 is gonna be Nami/Robin/Sanji, but the next chapters will be other pairings/groups.

It had been so long since they had docked. Longer than usual. The crew were growing restless and tired of one another's company.

Sanji shot a curious glance at his two princesses, who were whispering to one another. They fell silent whenever he got near, and he couldn't shake the feeling that they were talking about him. He worried that perhaps their lunch hadn't been pleasurable, but then they had assured him that it was delicious after their first bite. Plus, he had such great confidence in his cooking that he knew it couldn't be the food that was a problem.

He stubbed out his cigarette, and flounced over to Robin and Nami, growing frustrated as they stopped whispering.

"Is everything okay, my lovely princesses? Can I get you anything?" he asked.

Robin and Nami shared a look that made Sanji's stomach churn uncomfortably, his instincts warning him of potential danger.

Of course, not only was there no new company on board, but usually when the crew hit land, many of them would find themselves a person or two to share the night with, relieving their frustrations. So none of them had been intimate with anybody for quite some time, due to their extended time at sea. Sanji was tired of hearing his crew mates pleasuring themselves late into the night when they thought everyone else was asleep, but there was an unspoken rule to not mention it. Sanji refrained from doing such things; he couldn't, in good conscience, serve his ladies food with the same hands that he committed such perverted acts with.

"We're fine, Sanji," Robin said, "Might go for a lie down. Far too warm out here."

"Hm... Sounds nice," Nami agreed, "Will you bring us something to drink, Sanji? We'll be in our room."

"Of course, Nami-san, Robin-chan!"

Sanji rushed off to prepare a cool, refreshing beverage for each of them, while the two women headed to their shared room.

Carefully carrying the drinks on a tray in one hand, Sanji knocked the door with the other. It opened almost straight away, and he entered, closing it behind himself. When he turned to face Robin and Nami, he was shocked to find them both in only their underwear. He just barely managed not to drop the drinks. He shakily placed them on a nearby desk, before frantically glancing around the room, unsure where to look.

"Thank you. It's so warm today." Nami smirked.

She stepped towards Sanji and cupped his face with her hands. Sanji startled, trying not to look at her for the fear of a nosebleed. She stroked Sanji's face with her thumbs, her hands so soft and warm on his skin.

Sanji finally met her eyes, and was shocked to see the heat within them. He looked to Robin, who looked equally as intense.

"Bring him here," Robin said, clearly addressing Nami, but staring into Sanji's eyes.

Nami obligingly led Sanji towards Robin's bunk, loosening his tie once they got there. She slowly undressed Sanji's torso, smirking at how stiff his posture was.

Robin trailed her fingertips across his lower abdomen, causing him to suck his stomach in at the tickling sensation. He let out a soft gasp.

"Mm. Responsive. That's good." Nami remarked.

"N- Nami-san?" Sanji breathed.

He grunted in shock as he was forced to his knees by the aforementioned woman. He stared up at her, his eyes wide and confused.

"It's been too long since we've been with a man. How would you like to help us?" Robin asked, taking Nami's hand in her own as she sat beside her.

"Anything," Sanji breathed, unable to fully accept that this wasn't a prank.

"Then pleasure us," Robin ordered.

Sanji shuffled forward on his clothed knees. He slid his hands up Robin's thighs, the sparse hairs there tickling his palms. He hooked his fingers over the hem of her panties, and pulled them down. He moved the do the same to Nami, not wanted to act as though he had a preference; both of his princesses deserved to feel good.

He sat back on his heels, looking overwhelmed. He didn't know how to go about pleasing two people at once.

Nami solved that problem for him, taking Sanji's hand and placing it in between her legs. He shuddered in delight at how wet she already was.

Robin threaded her free hand through Sanji's hair and pulled him closer, pressing his face against her.

He tentatively licked, egged on by the near silent gasp that escaped Robin. It took Sanji a moment to coordinate his movements, but he finally managed to focus on licking Robin, while fingering Nami at the same time. His left hand gripped Robin's thigh, balancing him and preventing him from touching himself.

He refused to bring himself release; this was for their pleasure, not his. He felt honoured.

His thumb circled Nami's clit while his middle and ring finger curled inside her. She squeezed Robin's hand with her own right hand, and brought her left one up to play with her breast.

Sanji's eyes were squeezed shut; he feared that if he opened them, this situation would reveal itself to be a dream, and he couldn't bear the thought.

His tongue flickered over Robin's clit, before he briefly sucked it between his lips. Robin cursed under breath, her hips bucking. She and Nami climaxed at roughly the same time, and a painful jolt of pleasure shot through Sanji as he was finally made aware of just how aroused he was.

He pulled back, panting. The two women looked down at him, satisfied smiles curving their lips.

"Switch?" Nami asked, which Robin answered with a nod.

The two of them swapped seats, and Sanji realised that they were nowhere near finished yet.

~*~

With the edge taken off, it took a lot longer for Nami and Robin to find release a second time. By the end of it, Sanji's hands were soaked to the wrists, and his mouth and chin were glistening.

Sanji sat back on his heels again, trying to regain control of his breathing. He had never been so achingly aroused in his life. He could feel his pulse in his erection, and it was driving him wild. He tried to fight back to thought, again thinking that this wasn't for him; it was for his loves.

Sanji pushed back his sweaty hair with his damp hand, and looked up at Robin and Nami.

"Would you-" he cut off to catch his breath, "would you like more, my loves?"

"If I'd know you were such a good boy, I'd have done this a lot sooner," Nami smirked, beckoning him with her finger.

Sanji obligingly rose to his feet.

"Naked," Robin piped up.

Sanji shakily removed his trousers and underwear, his heart hammering as he thought of how angry they'd be at his arousal.

"Mm. What a compliment. You're enjoying us so much," Robin grinned.

Sanji swallowed thickly, watching as Nami and Robin parted on the bed, patting the free space. Sanji sat between them, and allowed them to push him backwards.

"It's been so long since I've had a nice, thick..."

Sanji's eyes widened as he anticipated Nami's next words.

"Cock," Nami finished, exaggerating the word to make it sound filthy.

Sanji shuddered, his erection twitching.

"You first, then," Robin offered, moving to straddle Sanji's face while Nami positioned her self over his erection.

Slowly, the two sank down. Sanji's choked cry was muffled as Robin sat on his face.

The two women switched periodically, never quite letting Sanji find his release.

He was moments away from begging when Nami and Robin, fully sated, climbed off him. Their breasts were heaving with their breathing.

Sanji's hand moved towards his groin on instinct, the dull throbbing growing to be too much to bear.

Nami beat him to it, slowly massaging him. Robin joined in. Sanji cried out, his body shaking. It didn't take him very long before he found his release. His spine arched, his body convulsing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted as the pleasure coursed through him.

When the haze in his head finally wore off, he started to feel awkward and exposed. He slowly sat up, his abs aching with the effort.

Nami let out a long, satisfied breath. She placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"No, thank *you*," she grinned.

Robin pressed a light, barely there kiss to his cheek.

"I think the guys might be getting restless too," she said, "I think it'd be nice if you gave them a hand."

Sanji's eyes widened, and he stared at Robin in horror. Nami cackled.

"Mm. Imagine Zoro and Luffy and Usopp having their way with you," Nami teased.

"I... I don't think I..."

"Maybe not today then," Nami smirked, ruffling Sanji's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zoro's turn to work off his frustrations, and Sanji wonders why they waited so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I suck at porn. I'm sorry. Gah.

Sanji snarled at Zoro as the larger man grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side.

"I hear you're offering... Favours," Zoro grumbled, his stare intense.

He seemed to be expecting Sanji to laugh at him, and he was willing to fight.

"Favours?" Sanji frowned, before the realisation dawned on him, "Oh! Um... I wasn't really- I mean, I don't know if it was a one time thing or- I don't know."

Zoro had never seen Sanji so flustered. It amused him.

"Are you implying, moss head, that you want to have *sex* with me?" Sanji hissed the word as though it was a foul curse.

"Less implying, more stating. It's been ages since we've hit land, and we're still no where near. We've all got... Needs," Zoro explained, "So?"

"Well, uh... It can't be any more overwhelming than what happened with- What happened before."

~*~

Zoro wasn't a kisser, that much was clear. Unfortunately, kissing was one of Sanji's favourite things to do. Zoro teeth tightened around one of Sanji's nipples, and Sanji grunted in shock, his hand flying up to tug Zoro's hair.

"What the-"

Sanji clenched when Zoro's finger - wet, although Sanji didn't know how - trailed between his ass cheeks.

"Who said I'd be taking it?" he frowned.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you have any idea what you're doing," Zoro smirked, "I'd rather enjoy this than limp away injured because some first timer got too excited."

Sanji opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Zoro's finger slipped inside him. He gasped, the feeling foreign and strange. Zoro sucked a dark mark on Sanji's neck, and Sanji smacked the side of his head.

"Don't leave marks! What will the ladies think?"

"Nothing that they don't already," Zoro smirked.

"What did they say about- Ah!"

Zoro had added another finger while Sanji was distracted. He crooked his fingers, and Sanji's back straightened, a new sort of pleasure shooting through him.

Before Sanji could say anything, Zoro repeated the action, starting up a pattern of rubbing and thrusting. Sanji felt overstimulated already, but pleasure coursed through him and he didn't want Zoro to ever stop.

After what felt like an eternity, Zoro removed his fingers. Sanji whined at the loss, cursing himself when he remembered who he was with; he didn't want Zoro to think of him as weak or desperate.

"It'll be easier for you if you're on your hands and knees. Won't be as tight," Zoro advised.

Sanji felt grateful for the thoughtfulness, and shakily turned over. His head hung between his arms, shuddering when Zoro slicked himself and slowly pushed in. Sanji understood why Zoro was moving so slowly, but he couldn't help but feel frustrated and desperate.

Zoro set up a steady place. The quiet, rough sounds that Zoro was making caused heat to pool in Sanji's stomach.

Zoro took Sanji's hands in his own and pulled them back, holding Sanji up so that he was only on his knees. That changed the angle, meaning that he was rubbing Sanji's prostate with every thrust. Sanji was gasping and slurring words that Zoro couldn't hear through the pounding in his ears. The pleasure was near unbearable. Zoro hadn't had sex for months, and Sanji felt so good. For a moment, he didn't dislike the man.

"Can I- Just touch me!"

Zoro shivered at the desperation in Sanji's voice. Still holding onto Sanji's wrists in one hand, he reached around with the other and wrapped his calloused fingers around Sanji's leaking erection.

He picked up his pace, each thrust pushing Sanji into his hand. Sanji's grunts and moans grew higher and higher in pitch until he clenched painfully tight. Shudders wracked his body as he released, white light flashing behind his closed eyelids. He sounded like he was sobbing, the pleasure being extended as Zoro continued thrusting in pursuit of his own release.

Finally, Zoro stilled, twitching inside Sanji. A rumbling groan left him, and his legs felt weak with the pleasure.

He slowly pulled out, stroking Sanji's back as he grimaced in discomfort.

Sanji collapsed face first on the bed, Zoro lying down next to him.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Zoro commented.

"Bastard," Sanji panted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked, I delivered. Let me know any more ideas that you guys have

“Sanji,” Luffy bellowed, his usual wide grin on his face.

Sanji obligingly approached his captain, a tray of food ready in his hand. Before the tray had hit the table, Luffy was devouring it.

“Sanji, I heard from Zoro that you’re having sex with people,” Luffy stated, subtlety and tact not being things he was ever good at.

Sanji felt himself flush red.

“Um... Yeah. I- I mean, it wasn’t like- I’m not doing it for money or anything.”

“Sure, but what if I said that Zoro said yes to me joining in next time?”

“Well- I- Zoro doesn’t get to make that decision!”

Sanji’s face felt unbearably hot, and he felt a stirring of arousal as he thought about Luffy and Zoro taking him at the same time.

“Well, I guess it’s up to you then,” Luffy said, “Will you let me and Zoro have sex with you?”

Sanji was taken aback at Luffy’s bluntness, even though he knew he should be used to it.

“I suppose we could do it,” he replied, his mouth acting before his brain.

~*~

Sanji’s heart hammered almost painfully in his chest as he felt his body stretch to fit Luffy alongside Zoro. His legs trembled, and he tipped his head back to rest on Zoro’s shoulder.

Luffy panted, clearly restraining himself from being too fast and rough. It was a deliciously tight fit, and Sanji’s shaky reactions made it all the more amazing.

“Breathe,” Zoro growled in Sanji’s ear.

Sanji obliged, taking a rough, gasping breath. His body burned at the stretch, his vision blurring with the conflicting sensations. Luffy shifted slightly, and Sanji felt a delightful pressure against his prostate. His resulting cry was high pitched and broken. Luffy grinned, and Sanji felt a huff of breath from Zoro on the side of his neck.

Luffy trusted Zoro to set the pace, not wanting to begin too quickly and cause Sanji unnecessary discomfort.

Zoro moved slowly, his hips steadily pulling back, and smoothly pushing forward. With each move forward he felt his cock rub against Luffy’s, sending waves of pleasure rushing through him.

The repetitive on-and-off pressure against Sanji’s prostate made him whine, his body both overstimulated but also wanting more. He writhed, his sweaty back sliding against Zoro’s equally slick chest. Zoro’s grip on his hips was tight, and it grounded Sanji. He let out a startled yelp when Luffy used one hand to play with one of his nipples, and the other to stroke his aching cock.

Sanji’s body was on fire, and his lungs ached as he sucked in desperate breaths. He alternated between deep moans and desperate cries, the sensations teetering on the line between just enough and too much.

Luffy couldn’t hold on much longer, the tingling in his lower body growing at a rapid rate. He moved his hand faster over Sanji’s cock, desperate for the cook to finish first. One look at Zoro’s face showed that he wasn’t far of his climax either.

Sanji’s noises grew higher in pitch as tension coiled in his stomach and his balls tightened. With a loud shout his orgasm hit him, and unbearable pleasure shot through his body. His vision whited out and all air left him. The pleasure slowly faded, little zaps of sensation remaining. He choked out a quiet sob as he felt Luffy unload inside him, followed soon afterwards by Zoro.

Sanji felt Zoro trembling behind him, and Zoro slowly lowered him to the ground, causing first Luffy then himself to slide out of Sanji. Sanji groaned at the discomfort of being suddenly empty.

“Wow,” Luffy exclaimed, an expression of awe painting his face as he stared at Sanji’s shaking body.

Sanji was resting his head on Zoro’s knee, the need to rest overpowering the discomfort of the solid bone against his temple. He didn’t complain when Zoro stroked his hair. Luffy sat beside him and traced uncharacteristicly light patterns on Sanji’s thigh.

“We need to do that again,” Luffy stated.

Zoro grunted in agreement.

However, Sanji felt that he would need a few weeks of recovery for his aching body before he could let anybody touch him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Sanji as requested. Sorry I've been absent, I've been unwell but I'm back and writing One Piece porn haha!

Luffy was behaving strangely. Well, more so than usual. He seemed so skittish and awkward around Sanji, that when Luffy requested a private conversation, Sanji felt hugely relieved.

“What’s wrong?”

Luffy gestured for Sanji to sit on a storage crate. Sanji obliged, staring up at his captain.

“I want to try something,” Luffy stated.

Sanji tilted his head, silently showing interest. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a cigarette, but Luffy knocked it from his hand, causing Sanji to startle.

“Wha-"

“I’m your captain. That means I’m in charge,” Luffy interrupted, his voice stern.

“Okay,” Sanji replied, nodding in agreement.

“So, I order you to take your clothes off.”

Sanji blinked owlishly.

“Now.”

Luffy’s voice took on an uncharacteristically demanding tone, shocking Sanji into doing as he was told.

Once undressed fully, Sanji sat back down and stared at Luffy, not quite sure what was happening.

“I-" Luffy didn't seem to be certain what to do either, “I want you to- Sanji, get on your knees, now.”

Sanji swallowed thickly, his cock twitching in interest. He slowly lowered himself to kneel before Luffy, who unfastened his trousers and let them fall to the ground.

“Suck.”

Sanji took a moment to look at the surprisingly large penis in front of him, before shakily taking hold of it and sliding his lips down. He winced when Luffy pulled his hair, but didn't stop.

“Touch- Ah! Touch yourself,” Luffy commanded.

Sanji gripped his own erection, slowly running his hand up and down it, his moans vibrating around Luffy’s cock. Sanji’s eyes watered when Luffy thrust deeper into his throat.

“My pocket. Get yourself ready.”

Sanji obligingly released himself and rummaged through Luffy’s discarded trousers. He retrieved some oil, and took to stretching himself.

Luffy didn’t last very long before becoming impatient. His arm extending and pulled Sanji to stand. He maneuvered him to bend over, leaning on a crate. Luffy didn't hesitate before entering Sanji, grinning at the loud gasp that Sanji let out. Luffy wasn't gentle, his hips slapping against Sanji’s buttocks. Sanji didn't seek to mind though, if his gasps and moans were anything to go by.

Sanji’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt Luffy growing inside him.

“How,” he panted, being penetrated deeper than he ever thought possible.

Luffy responded by grinning, and spanking the plump cheek in front of him.

Sanji groaned and arched his back, the pleasure mounting higher and higher. Without warning he released, his body twitching and jerking with the strength of his climax.

Luffy didn't stop, continuing to pound into Sanji’s over-sensitive, aching body.

Sanji let out a weak yelp as his body was pushed into a dry, almost painful orgasm. He clenched tightly around Luffy who came inside him with a loud groan.

“Wow,” Luffy breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky/Sanji this time folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super duper sorry for the delay. My health is really on and off at the moment, but reading all of your comments makes me really happy:)

The door opened at Sanji's gentle touch, not having been shut fully. Sanji closed it behind himself, before glancing around the room. He spotted Franky lay in his own bed, the blankets looking haphazardly draped over his lap.

"You, uh... Left me a note," Sanji said, slowly approaching Franky, "You asked me to come here alone while everyone was busy?"

"I'm sure you know why," Franky replied, "And I'm certain you're okay with it, since you're here."

"I'm confused. I've seen you in your speedos, you don't anything *down there* that I've ever noticed."

Franky answered with a chuckle.

"I usually don't equip it, but I thought I'd make an exception for you," Franky's voice was low in an effort to sound seductive, but the suggestive waggle of his eyebrows only served to make Sanji laugh.

"So, you've got it on right now," Sanji questioned when his laughter died down.

Franky nodded, throwing the blanket aside and revealing his naked lap.

Sanji blinked owlishly at the large appendage. It was at least ten or eleven inches - which while appealing in theory, Sanji did not think such a size would ever fit inside him. It was was also thick enough that Sanji wouldn't be able to fit his fist around it. It looked like a mildly realistic sex toy, but the way it twitched suggested that Franky could feel everything that happened to it.

Franky looked Sanji up and down expectantly, the cook finally getting the hint and undressing

Sanji climbed onto the bed, not once taking his eyes off the intimidating erection that Franky brandished.

Franky pressed something on the side of it, and lubrication leaked from the tip. He spread it over himself, before reaching towards Sanji.

Obediently, Sanji offered himself up. He gasped at Franky's large fingers slowly stretching him, avoiding his prostate in a way that seemed deliberate. Sanji whined and bucked his hips, trying to urge Franky to give him what he wanted, but it didn't work.

Finally, Franky effortlessly lifted Sanji, positioning him over the intimidating rod. He slowly lowered him down.

Despite the size of the fingers that prepared him, Sanji still gasped at the stretch. The slide down was painfully slow, but just when he thought he should be done, he kept sinking down. He was almost certain that he could feel Franky in his throat, being touched inside in places nobody had reached before.

Finally, Sanji bottomed out with a low groan. He took several deep breaths before rising up as high as he could on his shaky legs.

Franky shot Sanji a cocky grin, then gripped his waist and began moving him up and down like a toy.

Sanji whined and gasped and whimpered as he was used. He felt incredibly full, and looking down he could see the slight bulge in his abdomen on every downward thrust. The sight only aroused him more.

Sanji's cock was leaking, but the overwhelming sensation of being used as simply a hole to fuck left his limbs weak, and he couldn't bring himself to move his arms enough to relieve himself.

Sanji's desperate sounds were music to Franky's ears, and he picked up the pace, enjoying the resulting rise in pitch of Sanji's noises. He felt the pressure building in his groin, and new he'd overfilled on lubrication so that he could make Sanji experience true fullness.

At the pace picking up, Sanji cried out, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted. He heard Franky's rumbling moan, and felt an impossible amount of warm fluid shoot deep inside him. The sensation coupled with the continued thrusts threw Sanji over the edge; with a cracking shriek Sanji came, his body jerking and trembling as he felt fuller than he ever thought possible.

Slowly and carefully, Franky lifted Sanji off him. Sanji gasped as the liquid slid out of his used, oversensitive hole. He flopped down beside Franky and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
